Group Gazers The Revenge Part 2
by hatchet.chef
Summary: The Revenge from Group Gazers part 2.


"Chris you don't belong in Hollywood!" Blaineley yells at Chris,

"You're mad because I cheated." Chris says.

"I'm mad because our show might get cancled because of YOU!" Blaineley yells.

Chris sips his coffee.

"Once people have the bad idea of you, they stop watching your show! It's Hollywood givens!" Blaineley yells.

"Our show isn't going to get cancled." Chris says calmy.

The lead producer and director walk by.

"Your show has be cancled. It turns out people don't like shows with the main character being a cheater and liar." The producer says.

The producer and director walk off.

"UGH! This is all your fault! I'm so done with you! I hope I never see you again...ever." Blaineley shouts as she walks away from Chris.

Chris sighs.

Chris packs his bags and goes to the airport.

"Maybe I should move back to where the old group llives...I mean, they can't hate me forever." Chris shrugs.

Chris gets on a plane and flies to Arizona.

Chris arrives 1 hour later.

Chris walks to the old abanded park group gazers once hung out at.

"Oh look. It's the guy who can't keep his pants on." Noah teases.

"Hey! How did you find me?" Chris asks.

"I like to read my books here." Noah answers."

"I miss the old group..." Chris sighs.

"Yeah,well so did I but things change and obviously people change." Noah states.

"I just want to be loved again." Chris confesses.

"I bet Tiger Woods wants the same thing." Noah adds.

"Please help me bring group gazers back!" Chris begs.

Noah facepalms.

"Lindsay hates you." Noah says.

"Cool. Nothing has changed." Chris shrugs.

"Ezekiel and Lindsay are dating." Noah points out.

"UM..Weird." Chris says awkwardly.

"Anyways I guess we could be friends." Noah shrugs.

"Alright! Thanks." Chris says.

"Yeah whatever." Noah responds.

Zoey walks by.

"Chris?Mclean?" Zoey asks.

"Yup.." Chris says.

"I'm Zoey." Zoey says shaking his hand.

"Are you single?" Chris asks.

"Ha." Zoey giggles.

"Zoey what are you doing here?" Noah asks.

"I got bored of Lindsay and Ezekiel so I decided to surprise you." Zoey cheers.

"What about Dakota?" Noah asks.

"She stays locked in her room." Zoey shrugs.

"Anyways do you guys want to go re- introduce me to them?" Chris asks.

Noah and Zoey look at eachother.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Noah shrugs.

Noah and Zoey lead Chris to Zoeys house.

Noah knocks on the door.

Ezekiel answers it.

"..Chris..?" Ezekiel asks.

"WHAT!" Lindsay screams.

Dakota raises an eyebrow.

"Chris...why are you here?" Lindsay asks.

"I just want to have the old group back and be friends with everyone." Chris explains.

"Well it's a little too late for that." Lindsay says madly.

Alejandro comes out.

"Well..awkward.." Alejandro says.

"I have an idea. Lets all sit down and talk." Zoey suggests.

"No." Lindsay denies.

"Chris, Lindsay is mine now." Ezekiel says kissing her cheek.

"I heard." Chris says without caring.

"Why are you here anyways?" Alejandro asks.

"I lost everything." Chris says.

"How believable." Lindsay teases.

"Anyways Chris, when you love someone you don't cheat. When you decide to do it, it has to be for love and not fun..or both." Zoey explains.

"You're right Zoey." Ezekiel says looking at Lindsay.

Lindsay blushes.

"Well I get bored." Chris says.

"Lets give Chris another try." Dakota says.

"WHAT!" Lindsay yells.

"I think he could change if he wanted to." Dakota implies.

"Sure Dakota, step up for him and not your own sister." Lindsay says madly.

"Guys calm down maybe Dakota is right." Noah steps up.

"I guess it wouldn't be bad." Zoey shrugs.

"But..but..but.." Lindsay stutters.

"You guys have fun with Chris. I'll be with Lindsay." Ezekiel says to Lindsay.

"I'm going outside." Dakota says walking outside.

"Noah can I talk to you in private?" Ezekiel asks.

"I wish you wouldn't but ok." Noah says walking with Ezekiel.

They both walk near a window.

" Dork chats." Dakota says as she listens to their conversastion.

"I'm thinking of doing..it with Lindsay." Ezekiel says.

"You guys should! You are basiclly ment for eachother." Noah encourages.

"I'll ask Lindsay. Tell her to come here." Ezekiel demands.

Noah walks off to find Lindsay.

"He can't be serious.." Dakota says underneath the window.

Lindsay comes by.

"Lindsay...maybe tonight you and me could...you know.." Ezekiel says shyly.

Lindsay gasps.

"EEP! Sure!" Lindsay says hugging Ezekiel.

"No.." Dakota says to herself.

"Great! I'll buy the stuff right now!" Ezekiel says excited.

Ezekiel leaves and goes to the store.

Dakota re enters the house.

"EEP! Dakota! I need to talk to you!" Lindsay says excited.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"I'm going to do Ezekiel!" Lindsay says excited.

"You actually want to?" Dakota asks.

Lindsay nods.

"Cool." Dakota says with a fake smile.

"What's going on?" Zoey asks.

"EEP! I am going to do Ezekiel!" Lindsay says excited.

"Perfect." Zoey says with an evil smile.

"One of you girls should go make me a sandwich." Chris says innterupting.

Dakota punches Chris straight across the face.

"Oops...haha sorry." Dakota apologizes.

"You did good." Lindsay says patting Dakota on the back.

Ezekiel comes back and walks in.

"Hey Lindsay I love you." Ezekiel says.

"I love you too." Lindsay says kissing him.

Everyone says aww but Dakota.

"I'm going to get Subway." Dakota says leaving.

Dakota walks to Subway.

"Hey look! It's red riding hood!" A rude boy says to Dakota.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"It's lava girl!" Another boy teases.

The group of boys laugh and make fun of Dakota.

Dakota sighs and leaves.

Dakota walks to Mcdonalds and runs into a hobo.

"You're hot." The hobo says.

"Thanks." Dakota says.

"Are you single?" The hobo asks."No.." Dakota responds.

"Too bad. Now i'm going to jump you." The hobo says creepily.

The hobo attacks Dakota and tackles her to the ground.

"Hey get off me!" Dakota yells.

The hobo laughs.

The hobo knocks out Dakota.

* * *

**_In Dakotas mind_**

* * *

"EEP! Me and Ezekiel are going to do it!" Lindsay says.

"Look it's red riding hood!" Boy says.

"I love you." Ezekiel says.

"I love you too." Lindsay says back.

* * *

_**Dakota wakes**_** up**

"Red head you're so weak and pathetic!" The hobo says.

Dakota puts black lines across her cheeks.

"OH REALLY?" Dakota screams.

"Huh?" The hobo asks.

Dakota slaps him across the face.

Dakota punches his jaw and kicks his stumach to the ground.

"What has gotten into you?" The hobo asks as his jaw bleeds.

"Nothing gotten into me, everything is getting out of me." Dakota says running off.

Dakota jumps through the window at Zoeys house.

"Hey Dako-woah" Noah says.

"What happend to you?" Ezekiel asks.

Dakota grabs Ezekiel by the shirt.

"Nothing happend! Are you implying that something did because I can prove it to your face!" Dakota screams.

"NEVERMIND!" Ezekiel cowards.

"Dakota is way hotter like this just saying." Chris confesses.

Lindsay slaps Chris.

"So what's up?" Dakota asks.

"That's what we'd like to know." Lindsay responds.

"I've been pushed around too much! I'm done! So ta-da!" Dakota explains.

"Um,ok then." Alejandro says.

"Anyways me and Lindsay gatta go to our little dinner date. Later." Ezekiel says leaving with Lindsay.

"I'm going to the library. See you guys later." Noah says leaving with a book in his hand.

"Dakota, do you still work at Hooters?" Chris asks.

Dakota stomps on Chris's foot.

"Does it LOOK like I work at some hooker pedophile place?" Dakota yells.

"I'm going to say no and then walk away slowly..." Chris says walking out of the room slowly.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"So it's just you and me.." Zoey says with a creepy tone.

"Why are you like this? Is something wrong?" Zoey asks suspicously.

"Nothing is wrong. You are the wrong one!" Dakota argues.

"Really? I'm not the one with the attitude changes and the dirty outfit.." Zoey points out.

"Is something bugging you? Like a boy.." Zoey says to Dakota.

Dakota grabs Zoeys shirt.

"This has nothing to do with anyone!" Dakota yells.

Zoey backflips.

"Don't try me.." Zoey says.

Dakota raises an eyebrow.

"I can see you're upset..it's because of Ezekiel isn't it?" Zoey states.

Dakota stays silent and frowns at her.

"I can help you...but you have to keep a little tiny secret." Zoey winks.

"...Hmm?" Dakota asks.

"First of all...are you willing to give up anything?" Zoey asks.

Dakota shrugs.

"I'm secretly working for someone..." Zoey admitts.

"Who?" Dakota asks.

"You will find out later...if you survive." Zoey says evily.

"Anyways...do you want to break up Ezekiel and Lindsay up...for GOOD?" Zoey asks.

"Well..Lindsay is my sister and my best friend I could ever have! I know she didn't do this on purpose.." Dakota says in a normal voice.

"You got a choice...join me or stick here being miserable.." Zoey deals.

"Fine. Lets destroy their relationship for good." Dakota deals.

"Good. I knew I could trust you." Zoey says evily.

Dakota shrugs.

"First of all...we need a good juicey plan." Zoey says to Dakota.

"Well..Chris is back in town." Dakota suggest.

"Maybe you can date Chris to get Lindsay jelous." Zoey says.

"Yeah! She'd want to kill me!" Dakota says evily.

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Zoey evily laughs.

They both laugh evily.

"I think I have my own plan." Dakota winks.

"That's a start. Just wondering, what if something bad would happen to Group Gazers?" Zoey asks suspicously.

"Hmm..what do you mean?" Dakota asks.

"Like if the whole group were to split up..it's just a random thought." Zoey lies.

"I'd be fine by myself. I've done it before! I don't need ANYBODY!" Dakota says madly.

"Good to know.." Zoey winks.

"I'm going to find Chris...I got a little thing planned for him." Dakota says evily.

"Good! This plan is going to be perfect! Now this is only between you and me and nobody else! Got it!" Zoey demands.

"Yes ma'm!" Dakota solutes.

"That's what I thought! I'll make an important phone call while you go make your plan with Chris." Zoey says.

"See you around!" Dakota says leaving.

Dakota smashes through the window and leaves.

Zoey looks around to make sure nobody is watching or listening.

Zoey grabs her cellphone.

Zoey calls a mysterious man.

"Hey babe. The plan is in order. One psycho down, three more to go." Zoey says to the mysterious man on the phone.

"Good..they'll be sorry group gazers EVER began a group.." The mysterious man says on the phone.

Zoey hangs up.

Zoey evil laughs to herself...


End file.
